Induction heating is ideally suited for material-processing technology and has been used for many years for melting, brazing, heat treating, and crystal growth. In semiconductor processing, the main reason to prefer induction heating is cleanliness. Only the susceptor and wafer are subjected to high temperatures, and the heating coil can be located outside a physical enclosure. Materials at very high temperature, which cannot be contained within a crucible, can be heated directly in an RF float-zone configuration or by levitation melting. The steel industry employs RF induction for annealing cylindrical billets prior to hot working because the process is the most efficient and the least contaminating.
Many frequencies have been used for induction heating from 60 Hertz line-power up to several megahertz. In general, the lower frequencies are used with large ferrous metal work and the higher frequencies with smaller loads of low and high resistivity, which are comparatively more difficult to heat.
In production processes, it is often efficient to process multiple workpieces at the same time using a common source of power which has a capacity greater than that required for any single part. Such larger power supplies are lower in cost per watt than small units, and in the cycle time for the operation, multiple parts are produced.
Generally, the heating provided by each parallel coil must be individually controllable, however. Small differences between the workpieces cause them to couple more or less strongly to the magnetic fields generated by these coils. This coupling can be dynamic throughout the heating process. As a result without some form of control, some workpieces would be overheated and ruined while other workpieces are insufficiently heated.